Cooking Training
Training Level advancement Tips Sell and buy, or just trade Fish play a big role in the cooking market, particularly the high level ones (lobsters, sharks). They make up the bulk of the food market, and with high demands in both raw and cooked forms. When training on lobsters or sharks, players may wish to use the RuneScape food forum to buy raw fish and sell cooked ones. Alternatively, they may wish to trade cooked fish for raw ones, one for one. This method saves money and time, because no value is lost between the trades, and cooking materials are easily found. This is common on the free worlds. Also, a pretty good place to try and sell cooked food is right next to the wilderness where people are fighting. It's good to stand right beside the wilderness ditch, and try to sell the food. Players who are low on health will be more than welcome to come over and buy some, and then head back out into the battle. Cook in the correct environment Some places are more suited for cooking than others. Here are a few. * Edgeville Bank is a popular place to train cooking. It is also a popular place to train firemaking, which means that there will be plenty of fires around to cook on. Edgeville also has the closest range from a bank in F2P world. The downside of this site is that there are many random events and fires aren't always present. * Lumbridge Bank is by far the most efficient. There are 4 logs respawn points just outside the bank. Carry a tinderbox when cooking to light the logs. The downside of this site is that many people often take the logs before they can be burned. * The Catherby range is just east of the Catherby bank. This place is frequented often, giving lots of chances for interaction. There are a couple of fishing spots nearby, giving players opportunities to fish and cook at the same time. However, it is a short walk from the bank to the range, and in the long term, the loss in time is significant. Also, the range is located inside a house with a door that no longer auto-closes every few minutes, due to a recent update. * Lumbridge is a good place to cook if you have started Recipe for Disaster. The Culinaromancer's Chest in the cellar can act as a bank and a food store, which can be used in conjunction with the range in the kitchen, which has a lower burn rate than most ranges. Also, the Lumbridge Home Teleport spell can take players there almost immediately, which is good if you have just gathered special ingredients. * The Tree Gnome Stronghold is useful because you can make Gnome Cocktails, Gnome Foods, and various other dishes thanks to Hudo and Heckel Funch who supply you with plenty of cooking ingredients. There is easy access to a bank and a minigame as well. * The Rogue's Den fires are located at the start of the Rogue's Den, just below the Burthorpe pub. This place is an excellent and fast way to level cooking. The banker (Emerald Benedict) may just be a step away from the fire, allowing players to cut down on time spent walking. The fire is everlasting, so there is no need to worry about relighting it, saving inventory space. On the downside, rogues den only has a fire as the means to cook, so it is only usable for cooking fish or meat. Lastly, due to the banker being a non-player character, he may wander around from time to time, requiring players to sometimes walk. * If you wish to be in a friendly environment with lots of people whilst cooking, try the Catherby range or the Rogue's Den. These are popular Cooking training areas and are often be filled with fellow chefs looking to talk. * An underrated cooking spot that offers a range and a short walk is Zanaris, as there is a bank directly north of the range and a Chocolate bar spawn at the table next to the range if you fancy that. However, one must have completed Lost City and the random events distinct to Zanaris may prove to be slight annoyances. * If you've completed Mourning's End Part I and have access to Lletya, you can use the ladder in the bottom section of town to go up to a cooking range just a few steps from the ladder with a bank nearby as well.